Desire to be a father
by Arnold McGuire 335
Summary: Moliver. When they made love, one thing's for sure: Oliver wants to be a daddy! M for sex scene. Based on the fact that Oliver had a strong desire to be a father.


**Well, this is my first Rated M story for Hannah Montana. Sorry if I had to rush it, I was doing it at a laptop, I did it at 12:31 am, and it just came to me (the idea).**

**The reason for this story because I found out that Oliver Oken had a strong desire to be a father, so this one's on him. And luckily (on this story), Miley Stewart's his girlfriend (in my opinion, this one's after Miley and Jake Ryan opted to be friends instead, thus Oliver telling Miley his true feelings on her).**

**So I hope you guys enjoy it. It's a Moliver (and also Holiver since she was Hannah at this point where they loved each other). Leave reviews as well.**

One day, Oliver Oken was happy to see Miley Stewart, aged 16 and still living it up as Hannah Montana. She and Oliver were dating each other since Jake Ryan and Miley became just friends, thus, Oliver loved her with all his heart.

Then, Miley said, "Hi Oliver. Are you coming to my concert?"

Oliver said, "Yes I will. Wait for me at 6:00 pm. I'll get to you as fast as you can say 'Sweet nibblets!'" she was then happy to see that he'll come. Then, she left, but she noticed that Oliver was to take her home. She said, "Oliver, you'll take me home sweetie?" He said, "yes, why not? I'm planning to stay for awhile."

By the time they got to her home, Robbie and Jackson was not there as well. She said, "Well, I'll dress up. You just wait here." Oliver decided to just wait and watch a bit of Gekiranger since he missed an episode where the SaiDain was to be unleashed to help the heroes. But he felt a tingly feeling for Miley, and she didn't even lock her room.

He went up and peeked at her room, and she was just getting ready to undress. She took off her skirt, her white shirt, her pink bra, and lastly her white thong. But she didn't even bother to take off her wig. And she stared at Oliver, who was staring at her.

She said (in an innocent voice), "I meant to do that."

She noticed that Oliver's member was too hard now and it was wet. She stared at him lovingly and fingered at him to get in her room. His eyes were locked on to her soft, cup D breasts, looking at her pink nipples. At this point she said, "Are you gonna just stare at my boobs or are you gonna give it a go? I don't have all day, Oliver."

Oliver said, "Today, you're not just Miley. You're my best fantasy, Hannah Montana, my only one." then he kissed her on her lips while she takes his clothes off and her hand held on to his cock, stroking it. Oliver did got turned on, as he finger-fucked Miley (as Hannah) with his fingers thrusting at her hole.

She liked it, and he heard he best moan that she ever moaned out.

"ahhh, oh Oliver, keep… ohhh! Just don't stop… oh!"

Oliver was pleased to hear it from her, and he lifts Hannah from her legs and fucked her with his cock in her hole and kept thrusting her. Also, he began to rub her nipples and they were finally erect for him to suck upon.

"Hannah, do you want this?"

"Yes, Oliver, go on and make my girlhood tremble! Ahhhh!" she got his head and placed in on her breasts for Oliver to suck on. On the opposite one, he jiggled, kneaded, rubbed and mashed them while he sucked, licked and teased her other breast.

This made Miley/Hannah moan more and she moaned softly.

"Oliver, keep sucking my milk… you're… oohhhh, ahhhhh… give it to me! Ahhh!" 

Then, Oliver said, "I'm getting near… are you ready?" he was about to cum. But he felt her walls tighten on him and she too was bout to cum too. She moaned, "I'M ABOUT TO CUM!!! AHHH!!!" then, they cummed together after Oliver tightened his grip on her breasts. He left that their cum was dripping on Miley's thighs and they finally let go.

She breathed heavily and moaned out, "oh… fuck…"

Oliver said, "That will do for now."

Unfortunately, when they were alone together, they kept repeating the same thing, sometimes; she strips for Oliver and sometimes he had to take her clothes off. And she would always moan at the pain and pleasure of it.

Until 9 months later…

She got pregnant and Robbie noticed it. He said, "Miley, who in the world did this to you? Your boyfriend?"

Miley nodded and said, "We did it for a reason, except I don't remember what was it."

Robbie then said, "How can I be angry anyway at you? I'm going to be a grandfather at the age of 42 while you're going to be a mom at the age of 16. And will you ever still be famous, Miley? What if the world finds out about this?"

She said, "I have no idea." Then, she felt something… her stomach hurts. She cried out, "I'm going to give birth! Daddy, I need Oliver!" he first proceeded to call for an ambulance and then Oliver. He said, "Oliver, my daughter needs you. We'll see you at Seaview general hospital."

At the hospital, they dashed on to the emergency room and Oliver and Robbie were stuck at the waiting room. While there they spoke about what happened to her and Oliver and Robbie said, "Do you love my daughter so much?"

"Yes, Mr. Stewart. Now, it's time for me to confess about this, and I hope you won't get angry at me for telling you the truth."

Then, the doctor came out and said, "Mr. Oken, Mr. Stewart, come here."

Miley was now in her ward and the doctor said, "Congratulations, it's a boy." The nurse gave to Miley her first child and Oliver said, "Mr. Stewart, Ever since we did our school project separately, I'd always want to be a father, it's my biggest and strongest desire, sir."

Then he looked at Miley and said, "Miley, (shows her a ring) Will you marry me?"

She was having tears of joy and she looked at her dad which nodded yes and she said, "Yes, Oliver Oken, I will marry you." He hugged Miley tight and Robbie said, "Oliver, now that you two will get married, will you be a good father?"

"Yes, sir. But we're planning to finish our studies firsthand after we get married. Then, when I have a good job, then we'll start our lives as a married couple. Anyway, Miley can still go on as Hannah Montana, right?"

"Why not? Just don't push her too hard." All three of them laughed out, and Oliver and Miley were happy that this was their first child, which they named Jake, after her first boyfriend.

Indeed life can be sweet for both of them.

**Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this story, but I can't remember the episode where Oliver revealed that he had a strong desire to be a father.**

**Thanks for reading. Leave reviews please! Long live Moliver!**


End file.
